


It's All Good

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, no evil plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: My version of 'the kiss.'





	It's All Good

"I miss him," Stephanie whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Which one?" Emily asked softly, her gaze gentle and reassuring.

"Both. I'm - lonely," Stephanie choked out, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I think loneliness probably kills more people than cancer."

"Hey," Emily said, smiling as her hand came up to stroke Stephanie's hair behind her ear, causing the smaller girl to smile back. "Come here," she whispered, wrapping her long fingers around Stephanie's neck and pulling her in until their lips touched.

Stephanie didn't give it a second thought, immediately closing her eyes and kissing back, bringing her own hands up to cup Emily's face as the taller girl's other hand went into her brunette hair. She sighed softly as Emily's tongue reached out to her own, pushing herself closer to the other woman as the two continued to kiss.

That was until Stephanie remembered something - Emily was married. With a kid. Who was just upstairs playing with her own. Oh God, what would they tell Nicky if he came down and saw them kissing? He would be so confused. So with that thought, Stephanie quickly pulled away, feeling Emily move to follow her. She turned away from the blonde and touched her lips, her mind running wild.

Emily waited a minute, just looking at the other girl before speaking. "You're okay," she said warmly, Stephanie jumping when gentle fingers brushed her tears away. "You wanna order pizza?"

Stephanie’s eyes widened as she scooted further back and let out an embarrassed laugh. “God, I’m so embarrassed.”

”Oh, because of that? No, hey, it’s all good, baby. It’s all good. Just another Tuesday,” Emily said with a smile as she too sat back so that Stephanie could finally concentrate.

Stephanie was quiet for a moment before she stood up, wiping away the rest of her tears. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I-“

”You’re what?” Emily asked, interrupting her and standing up too.

Stephanie backed away towards the door. “Listen, I completely forgot you were married with a kid and everything, and I don't wanna be such a homewrecker, I-I’ll just go,” she rambled looking up the stairs to get her son. “Miles!”

Emily quickly made her way over to the smaller girl, placing her hands on her waist to keep her there. “Hey, you’re okay, you don’t have to go. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Yeh?” Both girls turned to the top of the stairs to see Miles looking down at them.

”Nothing, honey, it doesn’t matter,” Emily said, turning Stephanie away and brushing her hands over her sides soothingly.

”Okay,” Miles said and ran back upstairs.

Stephanie was trying to escape Emily’s grip when the blonde turned back to her. “Hey, just come and sit back down and I’ll explain, okay?”

Stephanie looked around before making eye contact. “What about Sean? He’ll be home soon,” she reasoned.

”No he won’t, just trust me and I’ll explain if you come and sit with me,” Emily said, walking back to the couch and, after sighing, Stephanie followed her and sat by her again. "Sean and I are getting a divorce, he won't be home," she said, obviously not upset by the fact.

"What? Why?" Stephanie asked, completely shocked by the revelation.

"Well, I didn't really love him anymore and he noticed that my interest has been... elsewhere," Emily said, her voice dropping an octave at the last word as she moved closer to Stephanie again.

"W-what do you mean?" Stephanie asked, noticing the smaller space between them but not moving away.

"I mean," Emily said, bringing her mouth down to Stephanie's ear to whisper, "that I've been interested in you," she finished as she lightly nibbled at the smaller girl's ear. Stephanie moaned quietly, tilting her head back to give the other girl better access as she moved her hand to remove Emily's dirty blonde mane from it's bun to tangle her fingers in it. "Do you want to continue now?"

Stephanie readily nodded, sighing in pleasure when Emily's lips were immediately on hers again. The taller girl's hands had also suddenly moved to her hips and were lifting her to straddle her lap, bringing her more eye-level. Stephanie moved her hands to Emily's shoulders to push off her suit jacket as their tongues battled for dominance, Emily's eventually winning and exploring the smaller girl's mouth.

Stephanie had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched like this, it having been so long as she was putting Miles first instead of her own happiness; and the fact that someone actually wanted her and it would be so easy to be with this person made tears spring to her eyes again.

Emily felt the light tears rolling down the girl's cheeks again and pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?"

Stephanie's eyes widened. "No! No, you were great, it's just, this - is really nice," she admitted, looking down and wiping her tears as a faint blush tainted her cheeks.

"Good," Emily said, smiling as she ran her hands up and down the smaller girl's back gently, "because I like you a lot and I care about you so much considering how long I've known you," she confessed, leaving a small kiss on Stephanie's lips.

"I like you, too," Stephanie replied, leaning in for another kiss, this one much longer.

"Do you want to do this? Nicky already really likes you and Miles," Emily asked, a hopeful glint in her blue eyes.

”I do, I promise,” Stephanie said as Emily nodded. “But can we please take it slow? It’s just that it’s been a long time and-“

”Hey, of course we can go slow, baby, don’t worry about it,” Emily said, rubbing her thumb on the other girl’s cheek softly and smiling before kissing her gently.

”Thank you,” the smaller girl breathed, leaning forward on Emily’s lap to wrap her arms around her neck and lay her head on her shoulder.

”Your welcome,” Emily whispered, wrapping her arms around Stephanie’s back and squeezing. “But stay here tonight, we can give Miles some of Nicky’s pjs and you can have some of mine.”

”Okay,” Stephanie replied nodding into the taller girl’s neck. There was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
